Dark Harry Vs Hermione Death Scythe Granger
by NickNova
Summary: Just a simple sword fight in the woods. With hints of love.


Dark Harry Vs Hermione "Death Scythe" Granger

She found him as swept through a dark forest in the depths of Germany. He was draped in ebony robes and his long gleaming sword held in his right hand. It was soak in blood.

"HARRY," she yelled grabbing his attention, he turned faster then the eye could see.

"Hermione," he said her name in surprise and swept his dark hood back. His skin was pale and his dark hair was wild and ran down the side face.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" his voice was rough with disuse, a clear signal he didn't need to say his spells anymore.

"I have to stop you Harry and bring you home," she swept her thick blue cloak back to reveal the sword she held. "Voldermort is dead his Death Eaters are dead, Harry you murdered them all, and now your hunting ghosts and shadows. You've killed innocent people Harry it's time to stop," Determine unyielding she was Hermione Granger leader of the Deaths Wind.

Harry laugh hollowed as his eyes darken considerably. "Dumbledore sent you here and Ron tried to stop you while at the same truly hoping you would kill me, so maybe he might have a chance. I can smell him on you does he share your bed now that your king is gone?" Cruel as a sharp swords that made razor cuts. "Where are the others? My women Cho, Parvati, Ginny. Did they send one their own to slay there king?"

She grinned at him. "I'm not a child anymore Harry your words won't send me running I have something to do," her soft brown eyes turned murderous. "I will do it,"

"Do what 'Mione,"

"Quiet your madness before it reaches England," she moved into a familiarity stance. "You've lost your way Harry, you have been declared by United Confederation to be the most dangerous Wizard alive."

He looked surprise. "Why?"

"You destroyed Durmstrange Harry," she circled him. "Your army marched on the Institute and killed everybody including the children," she said disgusted just with memory of his actions. "Some of them not older then Crystal, Emmaline and Sirius."

"That was a school of the dark arts, the childrens death I have already repented for. I will completely destroy anything that stands in the way of my destiny," he turned to her swiftly disrobing. "Including you," showing her the long blade adorned to his hip

"Swords then,"

"Swords,"

And the battle started. Harry immediately gave ground his large 5 foot long sword was far too big compared to Hermione's ancient saber. Suddenly he sidestepped a furious thrust, and grab her by her long brown and toss her away. She immediately jumped to her feet and exploded in a slid across the ground instantly in a piercing thrust.

Harry held his sword with a single back hand stance blocking and attacking.

"Your going to wear yourself out Hermione there's no rush, no need to hurry death, my love."

Suddenly he broke through her defenses and caught her with a left handed smash to her jaw the move catching her unaware he grabbed her again and smashed a knee into her stomach and shove her away roughly sending her flying.

Suddenly she disappeared only to reappeared behind him slashing vertically before jumping away.

"Death comes for us all Harry but you are not death and only god may judge us,"

The battle was joined again and went on for hours before one of them got tired and made a fateful mistake. That person was Hermione she completely four forward thrust before completing the attack with a two handed slash. One the attack was far too slow, Harry block it and with whirl he slammed her sword into ground before planting a powerful back hand into her already bloodied face. She hit the ground hard and Harry could hear the air force from her lungs, he advance swiftly sword held downward. Hermione tried to stand and manage to get a knee up.

"Accio sword," the sword was flung deeper in the woods. "Your time has come and like so many other you will die knowing you failed."

He pulled the high for a powerful beheading stroke, as the sword was coming down Hermione turned and stared him in the eyes with a look accepting and love. The look made him pause.

Hermione seeing his pause and remembering Dumbledore's words. She pulled out a dark dagger from her thigh and swiftly pierce his heart with it.

Suddenly a blast of wind pick her up and slammed into a tree knocking her unconscious.

Moments later when she awoke, she woke to a devastated clearing with a dark figure lying in the center.

"Hermione," he struggle with his dying words. She rushed over to him and leaned down putting his head in her lap.

"Harry," she sighed heavily as the blood continue to pour from the wound.

"No don't cry for me in the end I truly did lose my way, I apologize for thinking I could kill you, Tell my children I loved them in a way no other father could." His eyes glowed and Hermione knew the only thing sustaining him was his powerful magic. "I only wanted them and their mothers to be safe I never wanted them to live like we did,"

He gripped her hand and then kiss her knuckle. "My army will rest with me do not fear them and DO NOT HUNT them I forbid it," he smiled sadly.

"Bye, Hermione." And like that his magic was gone and his body turned to dust.

"Bye Harry,"

I don't know why i wrote this but i did. It apart of a much larger story that will never be written. I can't write a Harry Potter to save my life. I'm a H/Hr supporter. I'm all for a Dark Harry story.


End file.
